Regrets
by hellokittytoyou2007
Summary: Syaoran Li and Sakura Kinomoto were once lovers. Syaoran broke Sakura's heart by marrying Meiling Rae. Sakura, in revenge marries Yukito Tsukishiro. Both lives are filled with misery. Will the love these two once had survive or will it be hell on earth?
1. Introduction to the Characters

Regrets

By gedengbaoxia

Main Characters:

Mr. Li: Patriarch of the Li Clan who dies one week before the wedding of Syaoran and Sakura. He was initially opposed to the idea of Syaoran and Sakura having a relationship and was the decisive factor in Syaoran marrying Meiling, before he saw the incompatibility of the two in the end.

Yelan Li: The overbearing Matriarch of the Li Clan who initially is opposed to Syaoran's relationship with Sakura. She is another deciding factor in the marriage of Syaoran and Meiling

Meiling Rae Li Matamoto: First wife of Syaoran Li who is treated coldly by Syaoran due to the arranged marriage that they have. She is not loved by Syaoran and as a result, she finds solace in the arms of her mentor and best friend, Jason Matamoto, eventually becoming pregnant with his child. This causes the breakup of her marriage to Syaoran, and she marries Jason not too long afterwards. They live between Beijing, China and Tokyo, Japan

Fuutie, Fanren, Feimei and Sheifa Li: Four annoying sisters of Syaoran who hate Meiling and adore Sakura. They often talk to Sakura and Sakura often comes to visit them. They are the only ones, besides Eriol and Tomoyo, to know that Syaoran and Sakura have a child together.

Syaoran Li: Current Patriarch of the Li Clan. He married Meiling Rae due to it being an arranged marriage, although he was in a deep relationship with Sakura. Even though he is married to Meiling, his heart is still with Sakura, and often wonders about her. Unbeknownst to him, he and Sakura have a child together, which automatically would have put her into the Li Clan. He eventually marries Sakura after a bitter divorce from Meiling.

Sakura Kinomoto Tsukishiro Li: The former girlfriend of Syaoran Li, she was dumped by Syaoran because of his marriage to Meiling Rae. She was pregnant with Syaoran's Child at the time of their breakup, and as a result, married her good friend, Yukito Tsukishiro. She and Yukito were not in love, and with Yukito being away on business trips most of the time, she and Yukito end up separating and divorcing, leaving Sakura with her child. Sakura lives in Hong Kong and works as a model for Tomoyo's company and is often seen all over the world. After a quick engagement with Syaoran Li, Sakura and Syaoran marry and move to Taiwan. It is after the marriage that Syaoran finds out that Sakura's child is also his.

Eriol Hiiragizawa: Best friend and cousin of Syaoran Li and good friend and cousin-in-law of Sakura Kinomoto Tsukishiro Li. He is the husband of Tomoyo Daidouji and is the one of the few that knows that Syaoran and Sakura have a child together.

Tomoyo Daidouji Hiiragizawa: Best friend and cousin of Sakura Kinomoto Tsukishiro Li and Best Friend and cousin in law of Syaoran Li. She is hurt to see Sakura marry Yukito, but keeps silent, because she wants her friend to be happy. She knows that Sakura and Syaoran have a child together, but keeps silent. She also owns a modeling company and clothing company, which Sakura models for.

Yukito Tsukishiro: Best friend of Touya Kinomoto and ex-husband of Sakura Kinomoto Tsukishiro Li. He is very possessive, which causes the breakup of his marriage to Sakura. He is happy when Sakura and Syaoran eventually marry and initially gives Syaoran and Sakura's child his surname, which the child keeps in the end. Yukito eventually marries Ruby Moon

Touya Kinomoto: Brother of Sakura Kinomoto Tsukishiro Li and best friend of Yukito Tsukishiro. He is hurt to see Yukito and Sakura marry when there is no love within their marriage, but grows to accept their decision. Although Sakura's child is recognized as Yukito's own, there is no resemblance to Yukito, which makes Touya very suspicious of the whole marriage, but realizes that it was all for the best in the end. He is happy when Sakura and Syaoran marry and Yukito finds true love with Ruby Moon and marries her. Touya is married to Kaho Mizuki.

Fujitaka Kinomoto: Father of Touya Kinomoto and Sakura Kinomoto Li. His wife died when Sakura was 17, and as a result, has been sad ever since. He dies shortly after Yukito and Sakura marry, never getting the chance to see Sakura and Syaoran happily married to each other.

Kaho Mizuki Kinomoto: Wife of Touya Kinomoto and Sister in Law to Sakura Kinomoto Tsukishiro Li.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Breakup

"Mom, You What!?!?!" Exclaimed Syaoran

"Li Xiao Lang, lower you voice and sit down. That's right; you are going to be wedded to Miss Meiling Rae. I am sorry son, but it has been decided by the clan elders and your father as well as me that you will be married in two days. I encourage you to break up with Sakura now." Yelan said.

"Yes Mother," Syaoran said dejectedly before leaving the room. He then jumped in his Porsche Cabrera and went to find Sakura to tell her the awful news. As he was driving along, he spotted Sakura walking towards Penguin Park and rolled down his window and called to her, "Would you like to get in?"

Sakura giggled and said, "Certainly!" then hopped into the car. After driving for five minutes, Syaoran parked the car and turned around to face her, "Umm Sakura?"

"Yes Syao"

"Remember the promise we made to each other to never leave the other?"

"Yea"

"I am so sorry to do this, but I am going to have to break that promise unwillingly."

"What are you saying?"

"I am getting married Sakura in two days. I am so sorry."

"WHAT!?!?! Married?!?! So you mean to tell me that you were engaged all this time and yet you dated me and toyed with my heart, telling me that you loved me. Well here," she said taking off the beautiful ring that was on her finger, "take this. I am sure that your new wife will really like this. Oh, and remind me to stay away from you." And at that Sakura jumped out of the car, ignoring all the calls that she got from Syaoran.

Sakura soon arrived home and went upstairs to her room and called Tomoyo.

"Hello?" replied the voice on the other end

"Hey Tomoyo! It's me, Sakura"

"Hey Sakura! What's up?"

"Can you come over in a bit? I really need to talk to you."

"Sure. Eriol and I shall be there in ten minutes." At that Tomoyo hung up.

Sakura decided to change clothes and put on a beautiful pink sundress made by Dolce and Gabbana. She remembered it clearly – it was a special order made by Dolce and Gabbana for her and was the only one in the entire world. She sprayed a little Vera Wang Princess on her and put on her beautiful matching pink heels also by Dolce and Gabbana. Then she heard the doorbell ring and her maid, Saoki, get it. Sakura then went downstairs where she greeted Tomoyo and Eriol. "It's so good to see you!" Tomoyo said.

"Likewise my friend. How are you doing Eriol?"

"I am well Sakura. Listen, I have to go and meet Syaoran about some necessary business. I will see you later Sakura." Exclaimed Eriol before kissing Tomoyo on the cheek and departing. Sakura and Tomoyo went to Sakura's tea room and were served tea before Sakura began speaking and told Tomoyo, "Tomoyo, you know, Syaoran broke up with me today. He said that he was getting married. How could he Tomoyo? How could he? Today was the day I was going to tell him that I was pregnant with his child. But, it is no use. I should go and do something, shouldn't I?"

"You are pregnant? But you are only 16. What is your father going to say, not to mention Touya?"

"I don't know yet. And my father, he is arranging for me to marry Yukito."

"Yukito? But I thought that you and Syaoran loved each other."

"We did. But, now, there is no chance of our love together. We are going our separate ways and besides, without Syaoran by my side, then, there is no way I can be pregnant and unmarried. I am getting married in two months. It is the only way I can keep the reproach being heaped upon the Kinomoto Family."

"So in two months, you will be Mrs. Sakura Tsukishiro?"

"Yes. And my baby girl, shall be named Nadeshiko. In honor of my late mother. So the whole family will be ready made."

"What about your happiness?"

"It doesn't matter. Yukito is rich. My baby will have everything she wants and needs. Right now, my baby needs two parents, and Yukito will be the father. I have made my mind up. I am going to marry Yukito."

"What about your job, as a model? Yukito will let you remain a model, right?"

"Yes. He is always on business trips with his secretary, Ruby Moon. I don't mind. The fewer places that I have to go, the better. Besides..." At that, Sakura's phone rang – it was Yukito. Sakura answered, "Hello?"

"Hey, it's me, Yukito. Listen, two months is too long to wait, with you being pregnant. Can we get married in a week?"

"Um, sure. That is fine with me."

"Oh, and another thing – you know that in two days Li is getting married, right?"

"Yes."

"Well, we are going to that wedding, and you will be introduced to the business world as my fiancée. So please prepare to get married in a week and to attend a wedding in two days."

"Okay. I will keep that in mind. Thank you."

"I will talk to you later, okay?"

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye." At that, Yukito hung up. "Was that Yukito?"

"Yeah. I am getting married in a week."

"A week?!?" exclaimed Tomoyo. "So soon!"

"Yeah. And I am being dragged to Syaoran's wedding in two days."

"Wow. I meant to tell you. Syaoran and his new wife will be in our class when school resumes. Listen, I have to run, to help you get ready for your own wedding. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Okay. See ya!" Sakura said before Tomoyo left to go home. 'What a mess I am in.' Sakura thought before heading upstairs to get things prepared for her own wedding.


	3. IMPORTANT NOTICE TO READERS

**NOTICE TO MY READERS:**

I am sorry for the long period in time in which I have not updated. I forgot my account info to log in and then everything became crazy in school.

I promise to update as soon as possible! And a big favor…. If I could get some reviews to see how I can develop the story, it would help me a lot!

Thanks!!!

-hellokittytoyou2007


End file.
